Reunion at Buzz
by JPopHeart
Summary: It's been ten years, and all of our favorite reporters haven't seen each other since high school. Rebecca receives an email from Mr. Shepherd and DJ. Will old feelings with ex-friends re-kindle or burn out completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion of Buzz**

Rebecca Mills sighed, logging into her email account. She scanned through the subjects absentmindedly. She'd achieved her dream, having gone to college and earned a very substantial job as a journalist and reporter for a business magazine. It was extremely different to her time at Buzz, but Rebecca had moved on. She appreciated Buzz, but it was over. She married a lawyer, Todd Mills, who she was happy with. They hadn't had any children though, they were far too busy with their careers for that. All the emails she'd looked at were from her colleagues, information on current stories and reports.

_Urgent: Call Kaitlin._

_Info on 'Average Finances' Report._

_Article deadline next Monday._

_Buzz Reunion._

She lazily flicked through them, hardly registering the last thing she'd read. When she did, she clicked on it.

"Oh my." She said aloud, as she read over it. A Buzz reunion! It'd been ten years, and she hadn't heard from any of her friends. The memories were priceless to Rebecca, but she didn't want to bring back old... feelings. She was happy with her life. She bit her lip, pressing her index finger into her cheek thoughtfully. It was an opportunity she simply couldn't pass up though. She had to re-read the letter three times before she made her decision.

**Rebecca,**

**We're holding a Buzz Reunion next Monday!**

**Everyone's invited and we can't wait to see how you all are.**

**It starts at 10am in the Buzz HQ. **

**Xx Andrew & DJ.**

It was amazing, and she _was_ curious to see what became of her ex co-workers. Rebecca knew her decision, but she just wasn't sure what would happen. The email was sent almost a week ago, and Monday was approaching quickly. She heard someone open the door of her apartment.

"Hey Todd." She called tilting her head slightly, the message still opened on the screen.

"Hi sweetheart." Her husband strolled into the room.

"Do you want to come to a reunion with me on Monday?" She asked casually.

He scoffed, "Sweetie. I have work, you know that. You'll have fun without me."

She was disappointed, but she'd take a picture of him just in case anyone at Buzz wanted to know what he looked like. She nodded and faked a smile in his direction. It fooled him, and he walked to the couch where he began his own work. Rebecca logged off and allowed herself to really smile. Maybe this would be.. fun.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Rebecca's taste certainly hadn't changed since high school. She still dressed very similarly. She'd achieved a lot of her goals, but she was still the same person she'd always been. She'd just grown up a little. She combed her mass of brown hair for the third time. It'd grown longer since high school, reaching her lower back now. It was frizzier, and she disapproved brushing it so carefully everyday, but it was pretty. All throughout her time at Buzz she'd been jealous of Amanda's long hair.

_Amanda._ Every time she thought of things from her past it rose the same reaction, a little ache in Rebecca's big big heart. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal when she arrived at the reunion today.

She got into the elevator outside her apartment, and headed through the lobby to the car park. She found her silver work car and got in. She drove to the Buzz building feeling light-headed.

"Chipper up." She whispered to herself, "I'm sure it will be just like old times."

When she stepped out of the elevator she was overcome with emotion. It was practically the same, but the original paint job had been repainted to be more modern. The desks were still organized exactly the same though.

"Oh." She sighed, glancing around. Streamers covered the ceiling and walls.

_Welcome back!_ A painted sign read, and Rebecca beamed.

DJ approached her and Rebecca squealed. She hugged her.

"R!" DJ said, "Oh my goodness. You've grown so much!"

Rebecca shook her head practically, "No. I haven't changed that much."

"Well you dress the same." the voice was familiar.

"Amanda!" Rebecca cried.

The silky black-haired girl looked so much more slinky and model-like then she had in high school. Her hair was currently in an elaborate bun, and her dark eyes framed with make-up. Her lips smothered in a rich red gloss and she was sporting a black dress, cut above the knee.

"You look amazing." Rebecca exclaimed.

"Thank you." Amanda beamed, "I should look amazing. Daddy's assistant was really helpful after high school.."

"You're still harassing that guy?"

Amanda glared at her then continued, "Anyway... I studied modeling and design. So now, I model my own clothing line!"

"Oh my golly gosh.." Rebecca whispered, "Amanda, that's great. It's like a dream come true."

"It is." Amanda agreed, "So what have you done with yourself."

"I'm a journalist for a business magazine." Rebecca began, "and I married a lawyer."

"You're married?" Amanda squealed, "Where is he?"

"He had to work.. I brought a photo!" She pulled it from her pocket.

"That's tacky." Amanda commented, but observed it anyway, "Not too shabby."

The girl's both giggled, it was almost like old times. "So, are you married?" Rebecca asked.

"No. I can't decide if marriage is romantic or just ultra-lame. I have a boyfriend though."

"Is he here?"

"Oh yeah, he's here."

"Can I meet him?"

"Hey, Wilder!" Amanda called over her shoulder. Rebecca couldn't hide her amazement, she was laughing for some absurd reason. A boy with tousled brown hair entered her view. He was wearing a plain green T-shirt and shorts. He didn't fit next to Amanda, the two were exact opposites as they had always been. But as she wrapped her arm around his waist, Rebecca knew they were made for each other.

"Awestruck!" Wilder cried upon seeing Rebecca, "Long time, no see!"

"Same to you Wilder." Rebecca stifled a laugh, "You two are _still_ together? I can't believe it!"

Amanda pursed her lips, "It's fate.. I wasn't expecting you to be married to some random though. I was half-expecting you to turn up with Noah."

_Noah. _Amanda had hit a nerve. "Noah isn't here." Wilder said, "It feels like I've lost a brother!"

"He probably doesn't have time.." murmured Rebecca.

"He didn't stay in touch with any of us." Amanda sighed, "I thought he would."

"Me too." Rebecca said. She and Noah had ended abruptly after graduation. They'd gone to different colleges and their relationship hadn't survived long distance. They just sort of grew apart.

"So what do you do now, Wilder?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm a game developer." He replied, "I always thought that would be awesome, and it is."

"That's great Wilder." Rebecca smiled at the thought of Wilder developing games. He'd always been so good at playing them.

Rebecca wandered over to her old desk, and dropped into the seat. On the desk were several photos, and one group photo of five teenagers. She smiled, it was the newest Buzz team. Amanda was standing by her side. "The girl that got my desk is like you used to be." She rolled her eyes, "A pen-holder shaped like a cat?"

"Aww. It's cute." Rebecca smiled.

"No it isn't." Amanda laughed.

"Miss Harper!" Michael Davies called, appearing in the doorway.

"Mikey!" Rebecca cried, throwing her arms around her old best friend, not bothering to correct him and tell him she was _Mrs Mills_ now.

"Someone failed to call me during college." He replied, planting a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"Oh no, I tried to call you but you were to busy being famous." She replied.

He blushed proudly, "You're right."

She was so happy for Michael. He'd became a popular actor. She tried to watch the films he starred in.

"I know." She smiled into his shoulder.

"It's good to see you again." He whispered. She'd definitely missed Michael a lot. She needed her best friend. "You too." She responded.

Someone cleared their throat, and Rebecca turned from Michael's embrace. Then gasped.


End file.
